This Was The Easiest Way
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yusuke is betrayed by his best friend, and turns his back on him saying, "You're dead to me." Now he walks away, will he turn his back on his friend forever, or will a short dark angle try to help Yusuke relize something?


song by: Napalm Death Dun own anything.  
Besides writing drawing and other things, looking up lyrics is my hobby, and if i find some that inspire me I either draw a picture to them, or write. Well today I am a writing fool!  
Hiei: Kazima Kuwabaka.  
Hey!  
Hiei:Its what they call Kuwabara, Kuwabaka.  
Yusuke: HA! That makes you Kazima Kuwabaka.  
CURSE THOSE THAT MOCK KUWABARA!  
  
1234  
  
"Please you don't understand-"  
  
"I understand! Get out of my face!" Yusuke pushed Kurama away, marching past Hiei, and stopping to glare at Koenma. "You lied...you bXstard you lied..." Koenma swallowed looking nervous, "Yusuke...it was for your own good."  
  
"OH?!" Yusuke roared. "TELLING ME THAT THAT DEMON BITCX WAS TORTURING, RAPING AND KILLING KUWABARA WAS, "FOR MY OWN GOOD!" BULL!" Yusuke grabbed Koenma, "Who came of with that half baked idea! Huh?! I may have killed the demon, but now you have me to deal with! WHO CAME UP WITH IT!?"  
  
"I did.  
  
/I've been deceived/  
  
Yusuke looked up at the one standing in the doorway. He was silent, and calm. "It was for the world, and for your own good." He was speaking slow and calmly. Yusuke feeling his heart ache dropped Koenma, and reached out for the other man.  
  
"You have no idea how pissed I am." Yusuke growled.  
  
"You want to kill me."  
  
Kuwabara smiled, "If I was you, I would want to kill me too."  
  
/By my friends/  
  
Yusuke released him, and sighed, "Why." Kuwabara shrugged, "It was either that, or let the world be destroyed-"  
  
"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the face, who crashed into the ground, blood dripping out his mouth. Yusuke let the white hot anger swell within him, and growled, "You could have convinced me another way!"  
  
"This was the easiest way."  
  
Yusuke starred at Kuwabara feeling confused and betrayed, "Kuwabara." Pale blue eyes met brown, "I don't want you to ever come near me again. Your dead to me."  
  
Not waiting for a response he turned and walked away.  
  
/And this is where Our "friendship" ends/  
  
Kuwabara stood up on shaky legs, Kurama and Hiei drifting over to him. "You could have done all this differently..." Kurama whispered, chest aching. "You could let us help you, even if we get hurt in the progress."  
  
Koenma let out a sigh, "I could talk this out with my father, work out some sort of deal..." Hiei looked back up at Kuwabara, "You could have just :told: Yusuke."  
  
Kuwabara wasn't facing them, and he let out a bitter chuckle, "This was the easiest way..." he repeated the words he had said to Yusuke. He started to walk away when Kurama, and Hiei's hand had his arms. "Please Kuwabara-"  
  
"Kurama." Kuwabara looked back at the red head, "When this is all over Yusuke will understand, and hopefully, will just forget about me, move on. I'll see you around Kurama, nice knowing you." Kuwabara sighed smiling, "He'll understand...he knows how my mind works." Kuwabara let his shoulders sag, "Hiei...you all right for a shrimp."  
  
With that he began a slow walk down the long hall.  
  
"Please Koenma," Kurama turned sharply to the prince of spirit world, "Can't we do anything? Anything at all!?" Koenma sighed walking over to his desk, "This is out of my hands...all we can do is abide to the promise we made with Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei snorted, "The fool." Ten seconds later he was gone.  
  
/Sacrificed, sacrificed/  
  
Yusuke stood on a bridge he used to pass when he went to jr.high. He growled angrily, and muttered, "I hate you Kuwabara! Son of a bitXh! I hope you die...son of Xitch." Yusuke swallowed, still unable to grasp the fact that his friend would convince the others to tell him such horrible lies.  
  
"You idiot...you're too important to me, to make me think that crap happened to you..." He growled, "...you :were: to important."  
  
He jumped at the sound of a noise. Looking behind him he saw nothing, but then looking down he saw a vanilla folder. Rather plain, just on the ground, a few stray papers poking out. Yusuke's eyes starred at one page sticking out, and saw some of Kuwabara's face.  
  
'What's Kuwabara's picture doing in that?' Yusuke asked himself, picking up the folder. His interest now caught, he flipped through it, stopping at the very last page. Wide brown eyes darted over it, and he stood frozen and numb, transfixed with what ever was on the page. Wide horrified eyes looked away from the page and he whispered, "No," just before dropping the folder and running.  
  
Hiei stood in a tree watching, "There Kuwabara I kept my promise. I didn't tell him, but he now knows." Hiei swallowed. Angry at the pain that was swirling around him, he disappeared once more.  
  
/Sacrificed, your soul sacrificed/  
  
Kuwabara stood in his house, and changed into a comfortable set of clothes. A black wind breaker, and gray sweat pants. These were his favorite clothes to wear around the house. He looked over at Ekiji, his beloved pet. She meowed sorrowfully, and Kuwabara picked her up retreating to his bedroom.  
  
"You know what's wrong girl, don't you?" Another sad and lonely meow. Kuwabara smiled, touching his swelled and split lips. "I'll miss him too." Kuwabara wiped away a few tears, "I didn't want to say good-bye so I thought that this...What I did would be a best way to end it."  
  
Kuwabara stroked his beloved pet and looked outside his window, "I'm too much of a coward to take the hard road..."  
  
/The thoughts i had Are now denied/  
  
Yusuke ran pushing through people, one thing on his mind.  
  
GET TO KUWABARA'S HOUSE.  
  
Many times he stumbled, but he kept going...kept running. 'Kuwabara...how could you?' Yusuke thought bitterly, 'Sure let the others know, but not me! Why are you trying to protect me...You can't! You can't protect me from every thing!' Tears were pouring down his face, as he began to run through empty allies, a short cut to Kuwabara's house.  
  
'You think what I said was real? You think those words were how I really feel? Even if I said all that...that doesn't mean that your still not my best friend...why Kuwabara...why...' Finally in Kuwabara's apartment complex, he rushed up the stairs. He reached the stairs, and began crying louder and shouted at the door as he began to pound on it "Kuwabara...don't you know who you are?! Your Kuwabara!"  
  
A smiling orange headed teen flickered in his mind.  
  
"The biggest looser I know!"  
  
Kuwabara on the ground after loosing his 30th match to Yusuke. Still laughing, like it wasn't over.  
  
"Your the guy that never quits! Those people that inspire you in cheesy movies, or fairy tails!"  
  
Kuwabara standing up telling Resho he would die, when clearly Kuwabara was the one loosing the battle...and in the end Kuwabara won. Good triumphed over evil  
  
"Your the Hero's faithful side kick! The guy the hero couldn't do without!"  
  
Kuwabara falling to the ground, blood staining his white pants, bare chest, and the dirt floor.  
  
"DO YOU HEAR ME IN THERE?! YOUR-"  
  
The door opened, Kuwabara starring wide eyed at Yusuke, who starred back at him with the same expression. Yusuke's arms wrapped around Kuwabara and he sobbed, "Your my best friend!" Kuwabara held onto the sobbing man, helping him into the apartment, Yusuke still hugging him, and kuwabara hugging onto him just as tightly.  
  
They did not let go, and Kuwabara whispered, choking on tears, "Who told you?"  
  
"No one...I found this file and-dXmm you...why did you want me to hate you."  
  
"I thought some how it'd make things easier." Kuwabara whispered, sniffing loudly.  
  
"Well it didn't! I won't let this happen!"  
  
Kuwabara laughed, loosely hugging Yusuke now, "We're still friends then?"  
  
"Yes!" Yusuke cried out as if Kuwabara had asked an outrageously ludicrous question. "Don't you worry we'll figure out how to stop this! I can't believe it...you got the others in on this too. We'll find a way to get you out of this! Kuwabara I-" Yusuke stopped.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes hung limply around him now, and his whole body leaned heavily on him. Yusuke pulled Kuwabara away, and watched as Kuwabara fell limply out of the hug, seeming to fold into Yusuke's arms. "No..." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara's face to see dead eyes starring back at him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Outside, several blocks away from Kuwabara's apartment, the file Yusuke had read, lay opened. The file's first page read, "Kazuma Kuwabara's fate." The last page fluttered out from under the pile and lay exposed to the sun. It read:  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara, at age 23 dies of aneurism November."  
  
/And one day soon I hope you die/  
  
end 


End file.
